


Irritation in the Grove

by MamaNana



Category: Guilty Gear, Melty Blood (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Roa is a terrible person, TestaRoa, my first fic commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: After Years of seclusion, Testament gets paid a visit by a very unusual (and very annoying) guest. Thank you for your commission, Nilla! <3
Relationships: Testament (Guilty Gear)/Michael Roa Valdamjong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Irritation in the Grove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n3454](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3454/gifts).



“Once upon a time... Ugh, why do classic writers insist on starting their stories like this?” Testament griped while he flipped through his book. His sister gave it to him as a gift, to help keep him occupied while in hiding. The grove had been rather lonely without her, but they both knew it was for the best. She had been courted by a brave knight who offered to love and protect her the way she deserved (not like she needed protection, but she was a bit old fashioned that way). Now she had a family of her own, and wasn't able to visit as much as she wanted. Her story was similar to the tale in his hands, though his wouldn't be as picturesque.

Testament chose to seclude himself from humanity, to keep people safe from what he could do. He had his visitors, from his sister to her husband to her friends from that pirate clan. Seriously, he swore the pirate leader would leer at him from time to time. Humans were weird that way. He went back to flipping his book, wondering if there were any good stories in his damn thing.

Meanwhile, a rare visitor came upon the grove. He'd been asleep for what felt like centuries, and when he finally awoke, he found himself surrounded by nature. It was a far cry from the urban landscapes he was used to. Beautiful, to say the least, but not his thing. Maybe he could find a way back to civilization, so he could take that over. But first, he needed to figure out where he was. “Anyone home?” He asked loudly, noticing some animals scurry away at the sound of his voice. One of them looked like a rabbit with wings. Kind of reminded him of some of the weird shit he saw while fighting that one vampire girl. It looked like her crossed with a cat with big eyes. Eh, whatever. He kept walking and taking a look around to see if there were any actual people in the area.

“Anyone? Really?” He called again, getting rather irritated.

The voice caught Testament's attention as he snapped his book shut. He peeked out of his cove, looking at the intruder: a man with jet black hair and a dress shirt ripped wide open. His black pants were barely zipped up, revealing a small trail of matching black hair below the belt. His skin was deathly pale, making Testament wonder if he was some kind of non-human entity. It was enough for him to quietly summon his closest ally: a succubus that disguised herself as a black bird. The bird circled over the man, cawing loudly as a response to the questions.

“Hello little crow... raven... whatever you are. Anything else that's alive out here?” He asked, noticing the bird landing on top of a curious rock formation. And that's when Testament emerged. “What business do you have here?” His metallic-laced voice boomed. “If you wish to live, I suggest you leave immediately.”

What... a lovely voice. The man grinned behind that mop of black hair, taking in the sight of the man before him. He must have been at least seven feet with those heels. Quite a tall drink of water, indeed. “I was looking for a settlement, but I think I'll settle for you, instead.”

His tone made Testament bristle. “Who are you?”

The stranger bowed deeply and theatrically. “Name's Michael, or Roa. Best thing to ever happen to you. Seems I overslept a little.” And by a little he meant a century or so. “And who the hell are you?”

“There is no need to introduce myself.”

“Wow.” Roa started walking towards the taller man. “And here I was all checking you out, and I can't even get a name? Please?” The closure of distance had Testament taking his sharp nail to his wrist, and the moment the blood spilled, his scythe took form. Succubus also was on the defense as she flew right up to his side. Seeing that made Roa grin. “Very nice trick. I've seen some various magic but nothing quite like that.”

The bird quickly rushed Roa and started pecking at him, leaving Testament to chuckle a little. “She doesn't seem to like you very much.”

“Ow ow ow OW COME ON!! Fucking bird!!” Roa tried batting the bird away before she finally let up. His wounds began to heal but it left bits of blood all over. He cleared away some of his blood with a lick or two. “That's not cool, but hey, I can get protecting your spot. So I forgive you.” He rushed Testament and wrapped him in a hug, noting that he was buried well into the taller man's chest. “How about we make up with a hug?”

It caught Testament off-guard, and this man's grip was far stronger than he anticipated. But the hold wasn't malicious as Roa was just snuggling away. “I can't get over just how hot you are, man. You're just full of warmth and snuggling and giving me dirty thoughts.”

Was this guy a real person? Maybe he was a gear too since he already healed, but Justice knew of all existing humanoid gears. Or perhaps a vampire like Slayer, only far more annoying. “Could you... let me go?” Testament struggled.

“Nah.” Roa continued to cuddle contently, looking up at the other's red eyes. “Ah, you have red eyes too. Very sexy.” He craned his head up to get a little closer, noting how Testament looked like he was ready to rip Roa to shreds. That's hot.

“Well then,” He closed the distance and took those lips, not hesitating to shove his tongue in, gauging the reaction carefully despite how brazen he was being. Testament's mouth was rather lovely, warm and unusually tasty, like a blood he's never been able to try before now. But of course it was fleeting as Testament pulled back and garnered the strength to break out. “Try that again and you will be returned to your sleep. In pieces.”

Roa wiped his lips again. “Promise?”

Succubus attacked again, and this time she didn't let up. She nipped and bit and everything to cause even more annoyance for this strange, terrible man. He started yelling and swearing at the bird, trying to get her to stop while Testament came in with a swipe of his scythe. It grazed Roa's open chest, but shortly after the hit, the wound started to close up. One of the pecks caught his eye (literally), though that too was already on the mend. “You suck ass at being a host. What kind of person keeps attacking me for being affectionate and shit??”

“You're the one coming into my grove and insisting on kissing me.”

“What can I say? You're really gorgeous-”

“Oh, shut up, please. You're irritating me.”

“People tell me that frequently. They're also very wrong all time.” And that earned Roa yet another scythe to the chest. Okay, this one hurt, but he recovered from it quickly. “ You're so cute when you do that!”

“Oh, silence, you cretin!” Testament lifted up his scythe with Roa still impaled on it, and aggressively swung, watching as the strange immortal got launched into the air. There. Hopefully that'll deter him from bothering the grove anytime soon. “What a disgusting creature. Why are non-humans somehow more annoying that regular humans?!”

Succubus changed into her humanoid form and clapped while Testament's scythe vanished. Maybe now he could get some peace and quiet for another few years.

Meanwhile, A few kilometers away, Roa woke once again to some mild impaling injuries and hunger. He needed to feed soon, but he was just content to lay there for a while, thinking of that tall gorgeous being he met with earlier. He would have to make a journey back to see him again, no matter what.

He had to taste Testament again.

“Don't worry. I'll be back sooner than you think.”


End file.
